


Satisfaction

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you in love with some… a note can put you into predicament, when you not expect it.<br/>But hopefully it will lead to something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Note Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Satisfaction Story is actually four stories - posted here as one when they have a connection

Johnny saw a note fastened to the mirror, that hadn't been there earlier saw Johnny. He took it down, opened it and read what was written on it.

_Meet me tonight at my place._ Signed O

It could only be Orlando. It didn't state a time to meet so Johnny assumed that it would be when filming was finished for the day.

They had been filming on different locations, so Johnny hadn't seen much of Orlando. If he hadn't received the note, he'd have called Orlando himself to arrange a quiet evening together one of the coming days.

Johnny picked up what he had gone into the make-up trailer to collect and went back to filming. Between takes, he tried to think of what Orlando might want. Orlando had been acting differently around him since Toronto. So far he hadn't been able to work out why. It wasn't immediately obvious.

Had Orlando maybe changed his mind about their sexual liaison?

Johnny could remember parts of what had happened that night in Toronto. He wasn't against it happening again, especially if he was sober the next time. If Orlando hadn't been so shy or hadn't needed to get so drunk, they might have had sex earlier.

The guy had something special about him that made you fall in love with him as soon you met him. Johnny could understand why Orlando had so many fans after him.

The more Johnny got to known him, the more he came to love him and the more he was affected by him. Now Johnny only had to think about Orlando to get hard, which made working with him difficult.

At one point Johnny had considered disappearing into the men's room to give himself some release. It had come so very close when he had thought about how much he had liked hearing Orlando moan during their little rendezvous. 

Right now, just thinking about their meeting tonight his 'Jack' trousers were growing uncomfortable tight against his hard member. He definitely hoped that Orlando would want to repeat their tryst… if not tonight, then at least sometime soon.


	2. Is That What I Think

Standing outside Orlando's door Johnny was feeling nervous. It wasn't that often he was nervous, but not knowing how the evening would turn out as was making him edgy. He swallowed and tried to make his face neutral. Then he knocked on the door.

The moment the door opened, his nervousness vanished. Orlando looked really happy to see him. Heart beating faster, Johnny considered that his hopes of repeat of what had happened in Toronto hadn't been so futile. 

It didn't take long before Johnny was dragged through the door and enveloped in Orlando's arms.

"Orlando," Johnny asked when Orlando had let him go, "was there anything special you wanted? Why did you want to meet?"

"You are special. I've missed you. I want to spend time with you. Does there need to be anything else?"

"No," Johnny paused and looked at his friend's fingers intertwining with his. "I've missed you too. In more ways than just friends do." 

Orlando blinked rapidly, like he hadn't believed the possibility of anything more. Johnny took advantage of the silence and kissed him.

"Ohhh…" was all Orlando could say. "You want to have more than a friendship with me?"

"Idiot! Did you not hear what I said? Don't you remember what we did not long ago?"

"Yeah, but…" Orlando began but Johnny didn't allow him to continue, shutting him up with another kiss that he hoped would tell Orlando everything.

Johnny wrapped a hand into Orlando's long hair and took a step closer. 

Their bodies met. "Is that what I think it is?" Orlando breathed, his tone of voice confirming for Johnny exactly what he felt.

"And what would that be?" Johnny teased, unable to hide his erection.

"That you want me as much as I want you." Orlando smiled.

"Mmmm…" Johnny let his hand trace down between them, resting it over Orlando's member, which was as hard as his. "Definitely as much as you."


	3. Hungry

It seemed to take ages for them to get away from the door. Every thought other than having sex disappeared. The kisses followed one another, with barely time to breath between them.

"Are you hungry for something?" Orlando asked.

"That would definitely be for you," Johnny replied and licked down Orlando's neck. "You taste wonderful… you know."

"Salty…" Orlando responded.

"Mmm… you too."

Orlando purred in response and started to undress Johnny. The jacket fell away and Johnny's shirt was pulled out from his trousers.

"Hmm…" Johnny stopped Orlando. "Should we not do this in your bedroom instead of here?" 

Orlando looked around, having forgotten where they were, "You're right… it's probably not that wise to do it in the hall…"

Orlando's fingers had worked quickly and Johnny had to hold up his trousers to follow the younger man.

Going into the room Johnny dropped the trousers where he stood and reached for Orlando to relieve him of his clothes. The younger man teased him by stepping away backwards, and closer to his bed. Passing the window Orlando let the curtains fall, plunging the room into semi darkness. 

When the curtains were down, Orlando allowed Johnny to start undressing him while they kissed and nibbled at each other. The warmth of the room seemed to increase under their ministrations and anticipation. 

Seeing Orlando naked was a sight Johnny would never tire of. Almost drooling, he wondered briefly why he hadn't done anything earlier, but the thought was quickly forgotten.

Johnny's desire rose like a firestorm through him and there wasn't any thought left other than to satisfy his ardor. 

Johnny explored every line, every place that made Orlando squirm and moan in pleasure. Neither of them were eager to slow down. Johnny cocked his head as Orlando said no to topping him. Even if Johnny wasn't against to being on the bottom, he preferred to be the top.

Kissing down Orlando's stomach to his hard member, Johnny took it into his mouth. This brought Orlando to the edge, making him beg for Johnny to take him.

Turning Orlando around, pushing him gently down onto his hands and knees, Johnny brushed his hand over the younger man's back. He followed his spine, down between his buttocks, feeling that Orlando's skin was already slick there. It only confirmed how right this was.

Orlando had already taken the precaution of leaving out lube and protection. Picking it up, Johnny prepared Orlando and himself. After he was sure that he had widened Orlando enough with his fingers, he slowly started to enter his lover.

Orlando was tighter than Johnny expected so he withdrew to stretch him more.

"Noooo, don't stop!" Orlando complained and tried to push backwards.

"You are tight. I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't be too much... I want to feel it."

Johnny didn't care if Orlando said he wanted it. He knew that if he pushed in too quickly now he would cause pain and he didn't want to be rough… not this time. Johnny wanted it to be better than last time, when both of them had been drunk.

When Johnny was finally sheathed inside Orlando, it felt good and he paused for a moment to let them get use to each other before Johnny started to thrust in and out.

After a few strokes, Johnny reached around to take hold of Orlando's member and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Orlando encouraged him with vocal sounds that got louder the closer he got to his orgasm. When it crashed over him he shouted, 'Jooooohnnnnnnnny'.

Feeling Orlando shoot his cum and his muscles tighten around his cock helped Johnny over the edge and he spilled his cum inside Orlando and the condom. They both stayed still as both had rode out their orgasms. Johnny put his head on Orlando's back and inhaled the younger man's scent. 

When their breathing returned to normal, Johnny carefully draw out of him. He slowly removed the condom and then crept back into the bed to lie down beside Orlando.

"I hope it was as great for you as it was for me," he mumbled as he drew Orlando into a hug. 

"Mmm… it was," Orlando said contently.


	4. Pleasure is More Than Sex

Both must have fallen asleep, because when Johnny woke it was darker in the room. The hand resting on his chest was too hard to be Vanessa's and then he remembered where he was.

He felt satiated, but Orlando would only have to ask and he would gladly go for a second round.

It had been some time since he had felt the urge to be with Vanessa. Johnny found himself a little confused by his attraction to Orlando, so many things about him stirred unfamiliar feelings within Johnny, even the scent of him, not cologne, but the musk beneath that was all Orlando. He'd never expected to be sensually aware of the scent of another guy, it wasn't something he'd noticed before.

The younger man seemed to hold some enchantment over him, something no other man ever had. Johnny decided to speak to Orlando about it later, if he remembered. For the moment he was happy just to lie there with Orlando cuddled up against his back.

Johnny loved just holding and being near the person he cherished as much as he loved having sex. When he was younger it hadn't been so. Then sex has been the one thing he always thought of when he had been with someone. If the sex hadn't been good and constant, a relationship had been out of the question.

Now he saw so much more to a relationship. When you were in love, sex wasn't everything.

Lying there in the bed, having another body pressed against him, not only gave him a content feeling, it gave him time to think things over. One thing he now realised was that he not only loved this man, he would do anything he could to be with him.

He had finally found that little extra that he felt he had been missing. Not that he didn't love Vanessa and their children, he did. He just hadn't felt whole. That special piece seemed to fall into place with Orlando.

He turned around, to look at Orlando. Johnny stroked away some of the hair that was hiding the handsome face. Slowly, following Orlando's ear down, he let his finger brush the neck, shoulder and arm.

Orlando mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Johnny drew his hand away, not wanting to disturb him, placing it instead on Orlando's hip.

Nuzzling Orlando's hair, Johnny drifted back to sleep, feeling himself already growing hard… though that would definitely have to wait until both of them were awake.

 

***The End***

**Author's Note:**

> The title Satisfaction is borrowed from Rolling Stones song.


End file.
